1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby bottles and more particularly to baby bottles having pressure-sensitive air valves disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby bottles having pressure-sensitive air valves are known. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,744; 3,768,683; 2,379,562; 1,827,100; 2,825,479; 3,768,682; 2,321,236; and 3,292,808. All disclose various types of air pressure relief valves for baby bottles. Such prior art devices typically are relatively slow in reacting to the air pressure differential, do not react to a small air pressure differential, have fluid leakage problems, and may be relatively costly to manufacture.